bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Event 2019
Happy Easter Bushwhackers! The Easter Bunny is back in town to bring the friendly competition of his egg hunt! That's what Easter is all about, right? The yummy chocolate eggs! Every 8 hours, you can compete against 4 residents of the Commons in the Easter Egg Hunt! Plus, after your first Hunt of the day, you can hide eggs to set-up for the next hunt and whack monsters to keep the fields safe for the children! Having trouble winning? Why not use some bonuses, available from the shady character in the wizard hat in the Event Area. Boosts are available for purchase for Easter Tokens after you complete your first Egg Hunt of the event. Help make the eggs with the three turn-in stations! With all the Unpainted Eggs, Dye and Wax, we can make some pretty egg designs! Chef Elza will have her bevy of recipes for you to help her prepare to have an awesome Easter feast! Speaking of Easter feasts, lambs are so very cute, aren’t they? Help Lambchop save her fellow fluffy lambs from ending up on Easter feast tables. Grab Jelly Beans and Peeps every 20 hours for extra Easter progress and tokens! Plus, each of the turn-in station owners will have a bonus quest for you to complete, and you'll get to help the poor confused soul deal with Easter moving around. You can help one character make a Chocolate Easter Egg, because who doesn't need more sugar? And you'll be able to make a custom hat! This year, you'll be able to get the hats for both genders for completing the quest for Hyatt the Hat Maker! A new quest that was added in 2018 involves clearing out some invasive bunnies....a lot of them. It starts on day 2 of the event. Plus, the World Wide Easter Egg Hunt was updated in 2018! You can find up to 80 Eggs, hidden in new spots, depending on your progress in the game. New updates to the Hunt will be added to this page when the 2019 Event begins. This Event is estimated to begin on the 2nd or 3rd Friday of April 2019. ' Event Missions Collection Stations 2 10 |name3=Dye Collection Station |type3=child |desc3=Gather Dye Buckets and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with deep red hair mix the dyes for the eggs to be hidden for the Easter Egg Hunt! |task3=Find 10 Dye Buckets |reward3=6 2 10 |name4=Wax Station |type4=child |desc4=Gather Egg Wax and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with Egg Hat for the Easter Egg Hunt! |task4=Find 10 Egg Wax |reward4=6 2 10 }} ''*Note: At the stations you initially get 10 progress points per turn-in at that station. Adding more friends increases this amount, up to 20 progress points. Daily Quests The Easter Egg Hunt repeats every 8 hours Some (See Below) |name2=Point Rewards |type2=child |desc2=You get different amounts of progress points depending on how many eggs you finish the Easter Egg Hunt with... 20 = 20 , 19-18 = 19 , 17-16 = 18 , 15-14 = 17 , 13-12 = 16 , 11-10 = 15 , 9-8 = 14 , 7-6 = 13 , 5-4 = 12 , 3-2 = 11 , 1 = 10 |task2= |reward2= |name3=Setting Up the Hunt |type3=main |desc3=The Party Planning Committee needs your help setting up the next Easter Egg Hunt! Hide 20 eggs in the Easter Egg Hunt area. Talk to Harold in the Commons for transport to the Easter Egg Hunt area - he's the one dressed like an Easter Bunny! |task3=Hide 20 Easter Eggs: 2 by Rocks, 3 in Plants 3 in Shrubs, 4 in Crates, 4 in Barrels |reward3=2% Level 2 10 |name4=Monster Infestation |type4=main |desc4=There are monsters infesting the Easter Egg Hunt area! Whack away 20 of them so the kids can have their hunt. Talk to Harold in the Commons for transport to the Easter Egg Hunt area - he's the one dressed like an Easter Bunny! |task4=Whack 20 monsters |reward4=2% Level 2 10 |name5=Easter Reeds |type5=main |desc5=Heather in the Commons needs you to collect Reeds to her basket weaving class, so the kids can all have Easter Baskets! Find 20 Reeds in bushes throughout the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Basket Reeds |reward5=2% Level 2 10 |name6=Easter Flowers |type6=main |desc6=Michelle in the Commons needs you to collect Flowers for Easter arrangements. Find 20 Easter Flowers in bushes throughout the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task6=Find 20 Easter Flowers |reward6=2% Level 2 10 |name7=Jelly Beans |type7=main |desc7=Jake in the Easter Event are would like you to find him some Jelly Beans. You can find Jelly Beans by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Jake in the Commons when you're done. |task7=FInd 20 Jelly Beans |reward7=2% Level 2 10 |name8=Marshmallow Peeps |desc8=Izzy in the Easter Event area would like you to find her some Marshmallow Peeps. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Izzy in the event area when you're done. |task8=Find 20 Marshmallow Peeps |reward8=2% Level 2 10 }} Negdry's Adventure 'These Quests unlock in a row ' 2 10 |name3=Orange vs Purple |type3=main |desc3=Negdry the Apprentice would like to try his hand at Rune Crafting. He's willing to make a rune for him if you help him find some rune dust. Find Orange and Purple rune dust in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 20 Coarse Purple Gravel Find 20 Coarse Orange Gravel |reward3=2% Level 2 10 |name4=White vs Black |type4=main |desc4=Negdry the Apprentice would like to try his hand at Rune Crafting. He's willing to make a rune for him if you help him find some rune dust. Find White and Black rune dust in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 20 Coarse White Gravel Find 20 Coarse Black Gravel |reward4=2% Level 2 10 |name5=An Easter Rune |type5=main |desc5=Negdry the Apprentice has a rune for you! |task5=Talk to Negdry |reward5=4% Level }} 'When you complete a two-kinds-of-gravel quest, Negdry will ask you which color you want to use. ' *Blue gives you +Mana odds vs Green gives you +Energy odds *Orange gives you +Power vs Purple gives you +Gems *White makes the rune +10% to both odds, 10 days duration *Black makes the rune +15% to both odds, 5 days duration '''Note: Easter Runes are too powerful to combine with other runes, but they may be disenchanted. ---- Lambchop's Quest The sheep next to the clown in the Event Area, needs your help. First, the grass in this area is all trampled, and sheep want fresh grass. Once fed, she introduces herself as Lambchop, and asks you to help solve her real problem: people are eating her relatives. These Quests will unlock one after the other. 2 10 |name2=Hide Axes |type2=main |desc2=Hide Axes Lambchap the Sheep would like you to hide some axes that she found. Find places to hide them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Lambchop once they're all secreted away. |task2=Hide 16 Easter Axes |reward2=2% Level 2 10 |name3=Rescue Sheep |type3=main |desc3=Lambchop the Sheep would like you to help rescue some of her brothers and sisters. Reveal sheep by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then give them a little tap with your sword to collect them. Return to Lambchop when you're done. |task3=Rescue 20 Lost Lambs |reward3=2% Level 2 10 |name4=Tofu |type4=main |desc4=Lambchop the Sheep would like you to find some alternative Easter meal protein. Collect Tofu by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Lambchop when the deed is done. |task4=Find 20 Servings of Tofu |reward4=2% Level 2 10 1 Lambs against Lamb Achievement }} Chef Elza's Easter Feast Chef Elza is preparing the Easter Feast, and needs you to obtain the ingredients. 2 10 |name2=Jim's Pancakes |type2=main |desc2=Jim the Lumberjack makes the best pancakes ever. Find some Bags of Flour in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Elza in the Commons. |task2=Find 20 Bags of Flour |reward2=2% level 2 10 |name3=Misty's Carrots |type3=main |desc3=Misty, at the stables, wants to contribute her world famous carrot salad to the Easter feast. Find some carrots by whacking bushes anywhere in the world and bring them back to Elza in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Carrots |reward3=2% level 2 10 |name4=Brock's Asparagus |type4=main |desc4=Brock the Mason makes some mean baked Asparagus. Find some of the tasty vegetable by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then bring to Elza in the Commons. |task4=Find 20 Asparagus |reward4=2% level 2 10 |name5=Old MacDonald's Fruit Salad |type5=main |desc5= Old MacDonald the Farmer would like to make a Fruit Salad for the Easter Feast. Find some Salad Fruit specifically by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then return to Elza in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 salad fruit for Chef |reward5=2% level 2 10 |name6=Negdry's Nachos |type6=main |desc6= I've got chips and salsa, but I'm short on cheese! They're barely nachos without cheese! |task6=Find 20 cheese. |reward6=2% level 2 10 |name7=The Easter Feast |type7=Main |desc7=Elza's feast is finally ready! Partake in the delicious meal that you helped prepare! |task7=Eat the delicious feast |reward7=4% level 10 50 Progress Points Achievement: Easter Feasting }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Easter Wreath |desc2= You can place this on your Ranch |cost2=25 |name3=Easter Hedge Bush |desc3= You can place this on your Ranch |cost3=25 |name4=Carrot Patch |desc4= You can place this on your Ranch |cost4=25 |name5=Easter Tea Set |desc5= You can place this on your Ranch |cost5=25 |name6=Easter Rug |desc6= You can place this on your Ranch |cost6=25 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Rabbit Ears |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2=25 |name3= Rooster Comb |desc3= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost3=25 |name4= Rooster Beak |desc4= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost4=25 |name5= Rooster Tail |desc5= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost5=25 |name6= Pastel Flower Sword |desc6= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost6=25 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=35 |name2= Easter Snack Bag |desc2= Contains 3x as much , , and as the normal bag |cost2=105 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random quester's satchel |cost3=105 }} Ye Easter Gift Shoppe (NEW) Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Bunny Gift Basket |desc2=One bag of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=25 |name3= Bunny Gift Basket |desc3=Four bags of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 7 achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. *Eggregious Purchases - Purchase all the 2018 Easter custom items. *Easter Item Exodus - Purchase all the 2017 Easter custom items. *Easter Decorator - Purchase all the 2016 Easter custom items. *Gone Egg Crazy - Purchase all the 2015 Easter custom items. *Easter Token Finder - Purchase all of the 2014 Easter custom items. *Eggtacular - Purchase all the 2013 Easter custom items. *That's Not Fair! - Win the Egg Hunt while dressed as the Easter Bunny (2013 customization items: Rabbit Hat, Rabbit Nose and Bunny Cape) World Wide Easter Egg Hunt World Wide Egg Hunt in pictures 2016-2018 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 14.png 15.png 16.png 17.png 18.png 19.png 20.png 21.png 22.png 23.png 24.png 25.png 26.png Mountain Peak.png 28.png 29.png 30.png 31.png 32.png 33.png 34.png 0.png 35.png 36.png 37.png 38.png 39.png 40.png 41.png 42.png 43.png 44.png 45.png 46.png The Castle Courtyard.jpg 47.png 48.png 49.png 50.png 51.png 52.png 53.png 54.png 55.png 56.png 57.png 58.png 59.png 60.png 61.png 62.png 63.png 64.png 65.png 66.png 67.png Sanctuary Village.jpg 68.png 69.png 70.png The Treacherous Ascent easter.jpg The Explorers camp.jpg through mountain.jpg frozen peak.jpg WW Egg Hunt spreadsheets ''' by TsukasaWM (TNTM) '''Note: Be sure to click on the current event year tab to view the latest update. The photos range from The Mysterious Forest to The Frozen Peak, and are in the same order as the spreadsheet (though the photos are numbered differently). Thank you to all who contributed to this gallery. 'Note: Images for the last 5 areas have not been updated. ' Event Participation Rewards 'Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes. '